


The Call to the Wild

by SheisJustaGirl



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, No relationships yet, Pre-Canon, wyatt needed more stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheisJustaGirl/pseuds/SheisJustaGirl
Summary: Before the first movie. It explores werewolf culture and the struggles the pack go through leading up to the movie. Focuses on Wyatt.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta'd and very rushed, sorry, but i felt like Wyatt needed more stories.

It was a quiet night in the forest. The only sounds coming from the wind and the few crickets. The silence didn’t last long, however. Childish giggles with intermittent howls filled the air. The rustling of the underbrush got louder and louder as two children broke free from it. “Willa! Slow down please!” The boy pleaded through his laughter.  
“Never! You’re just too slow, Wyatt!” The girl, Willa, called back. She expertly jumped over roots and rocks with Wyatt following a few seconds behind. After a minute of running, both children came upon a tall chain link fence. Willa stopped a few feet short of it, but Wyatt continued on to press his face against the fence.  
“Willow will kill us if she finds out we came out this far.” The confident girl suddenly looked around nervously. Her brother turned to give her a toothy grin.  
“Lighten up, we'll be back in the den before she gets back with the hunting group.” He turned his face back to the soft lights of Seabrook. His eyes darted around taking it all in.  
“You’re not the one being considered for alpha, if I get caught breaking pack rules there goes my chances.”  
Wyatt let out a soft growl, “I could be alpha, I’m just as strong as you.”  
Willa’s eyes widened as she realized what she said, “Sorry brother, I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were weak. It’s just that…” She trailed off.  
“No, you’re right.” He seemingly brightened up for a minute. “The elder would be dumb not to choose you.”  
“Thanks for your faith in me, but I’m not sure about how much of a chance I’ll have if I get caught out here.”  
“We’ll head back to the den in a second, I just want to look some more.”  
“What’s your obsession with the human town? Did you forget they stole our moonstone from us? The humans are nothing but lying weaklings, and don’t you forget that.” She growled as her eyes turned amber.  
He nodded sadly, “Yes, but it can’t be all that bad.”  
“I think you’re delusional if you think the human town is better than the pack, we get to live our lives freely. What would they do to you if they found out you were a werewolf? Just look at the zombies. Humans hate anything that’s remotely different from them.” She turned away from the fence. “I’m heading back, you’re welcome to join me when your mind stops living with the humans.” She darted off with a low growl.  
“Come on Willa! I didn’t say that humans were better than wolves!” He sighed, gave one last look to the town, and ran off after her.  
He reached the den moments before the hunting group had returned. He sat against the wall of the den trying not to look like he ran all the way there as the wolves filtered in. He noticed that each one of them had a dejected look. He hopped up once he spotted Willow. “Willow! What happened? Where’s the food?”  
Willow, the wolf that had raised him and Willa after they had been abandoned, the wolf Willa was named after, looked down at him sadly. “Walter collapsed in the middle of the hunt so we decided to return the den.” She looked around to make sure no one was listening in then leaned down to his level. “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but we’re probably going to be ordered in the caves soon. We can’t let the sickness threaten anymore hunting groups. We’re just waiting for Wistarr to call the order.” She whispered.  
His eyes widened, “It’s that bad? The alpha candidates aren’t old enough yet!”  
“It will be a gradual process, but your generation will be asked to lead earlier than we wanted. You won’t have a lot of time to just be a pup, so I would suggest you take advantage of that now.” Coughing interrupted their conversation, as Walter was carried into the den, his necklace glowing a sickly green. 

A few years later and Willa had officially been named alpha. Even though he saw it coming it didn’t stop the pang of jealousy that went through him. He had no doubt in his mind that Willa deserved it, but it was difficult watching her lead the pack alone. They had always stuck together. The mischief, the pranks, the ideas for the pack, they had done that together, and here she was making decisions with complete authority over him.  
Her ceremony should have been a joyous occasion, but it was somber as Wistarr, the last of the elders, made their way down into the caves. The next few days passed by in a blur. Only a few wolves older than them remained in the main den and they tried to do the best they could, but everyday he could see them getting weaker and weaker. One of these wolves was Wilka, a pregnant wolf. There weren't a lot of pups being born so it was wonderful, but the problem was there wasn’t an available necklace for her pup.  
There were a finite number of necklaces, and so when elders pass on their necklaces were put into storage to cleanse before being given to a newborn. If newborns don’t get a necklace they won’t survive the first night.  
He had just arrived back from an unsuccessful hunting trip when Willa approached him.  
“Wilka has given birth to her pup, a small girl. I sent Wynter out to gather some herbs she might need.”  
He broke out into his signature toothy grin. He had always loved helping with the pups, but his smile disappeared as he realized the dilemma. “And there aren’t any left in storage?  
She gave a dejected shake of the head, “Some of the pack members have given up hope of finding the Great Alpha and want to use the necklace that was set aside for her on the pup.”  
“No! Willa! The Great Alpha will save us, she needs the necklace.”  
“Well what do you propose we do, then?”  
He thought for a minute. “The pup can have my necklace for a while. I’ll use the opportunity to spy on the human town.”  
“Wyatt, if you go too long without your necklace, you’ll die! I can’t do this without you.”  
“The pup’s life is more important than mine, I’ll be fine.”

The walk through the human town was eerily silent, there were only a few adult humans walking by. Despite looking like a human, he still felt out of place. He chose to forgo his purple hoodie for a dark blue one and his hair was covered by a simple low-brim hat. He perked up his head as he heard music in the distance. He made his way towards and was surprised to end up at the zombie town. Humans were walking past the gate like it was nothing. Like they hadn’t spent the years discriminating against them.  
It was then that he saw her. In a colorful dress was a girl with a head of shockingly white hair. It wasn’t nearly as long as the image but there was no mistaking it was the same hair. He gave an excited yelp but broke down into a fit of coughs. “I have to tell Willa!”  
He ran all the way back to the den. He burst in shouting, “Willa! Willa!”  
She approached him slowly, “Wyatt, whatever happened can wait.” She gave a sharp bark and a wolf approached with what was unmistakingly his necklace.  
“Did… Did the pup not make it?”  
“No, it’s not that. Wyatt, Willow decided to give up her necklace. She wants to spend her last moments under the stars, you are to go with her.”  
“What?” His eyes welled up in tears and Willa looked away. “No! She can’t! Willa, please let the pup take mine. I’ll survive longer!”  
“No! Wyatt, I can’t lose you.” She whispered the last statement.  
“She’s right, Wyatt. You two need each other.” Willow stumbled over to them.  
Wyatt ran to her and sobbed in her arms not caring who saw.  
“Please Wyatt, allow me to spend my last moments under the moon instead of in some stuffy cave.”  
He pulled away and nodded through the tears.

Hours later when he returned, only Willa greeted him. “The mother of the new pup wants to talk to you."  
He nodded mutely and followed her into the birthing cave. The new mother was snuggled into a nest of pelts and furs with the pup next to her.  
She raised her head and smiled. “Wyatt, thank you. Without you, the little one would not have survived long enough to get a permanent necklace. Because you saved her, I would like to name her after you. I wanted to introduce you to little Wya.” She lifted Wya into his arms.  
He spent a few moments just staring at the tiny baby and for the first time since that afternoon, his mouth spread into a tiny smile.


	2. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explores some headcanons about Willa and Wyatt's anxieties.  
> The first half takes place before the first one-shot and the second half takes place after the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These oneshots can be read in any order (unless stated otherwise) and all of them will be pretty nonlinear.

Wyatt didn’t remember much from his tiny pup years, and he certainly didn’t remember his parents. According to Willow, the pack had found two tiny pups swaddled together in front of the den. They had tried to track the mother’s scent but she had done a good job of hiding her tracks. So they brought the pups in and when they were unswaddled, they found that the two pups had a death grip on each other.  
Willow liked to tell him and Willa that story every time they got into arguments. She told it to remind them that they have always been together and always will be.  
It became evident that Willa was the oldest when she began to show alpha tendencies and mannerisms. At that point he hadn’t even thought about why he tended to follow Willa’s ideas, even if some of them were definitely not good ideas. He followed his sister because he loved her not because she had control over him. When it was revealed that Willa was the older sibling, she took great pleasure in calling him little brother. It had annoyed him to no end, being reminded why he wasn’t considered for alpha, but over time the nickname stuck and he realized that it was just Willa’s way of showing him affection without actually showing it.  
He had such a deep connection to his sister and it wasn’t because they were twins, it was because they had been through so many hardships together, so the first time he had to face a problem without Willa it was an absolute disaster.  
It was around when they were three. Willa had the idea to play hide and seek deep in the woods, and Wyatt had volunteered to seek first. He counted down and off he went looking. The first few minutes of searching didn’t bring any problems, but after an hour he still hadn’t found her. The world seemed to close down around him and he started to panic. It was the first time he remembered being alone for more than thirty minutes. Eventually he broke down and cried. It was loud enough that a hunting patrol found him and they brought him back to the cave. Willow had immediately rushed to his aid, and through sparse breaths and tears he explained what had happened. Willow called Willa’s name and she came running from on the other deeper caves. When he made eye contact, he darted away from Willow into Willa’s arms. He heard a few of the adult wolves whispering behind his back, but he didn’t care. Willa pulled away to explain that after he didn’t find her, she just assumed he had gone back to the den. Ever since then, he would randomly grab Willa’s arm, or if they were alone he would hug her. He had to reassure himself that Willa wouldn’t leave him again.  
As he got older, the time he could spend away from her grew greater, especially if he had another friend like Wynter with him, but there are some days he can’t bring himself to move from Willa’s side.  
It was only after he started going to Seabrook High where it started becoming a problem. Before the Prawn the teachers and administration were hesitant to split up the werewolf pack, but after the Prawn they seemed to get over this hesitancy. It took about a week for the school to be repaired but after the week, classes resumed and the wolves were invited to officially attend. Willa decided that since the secret of their existence was out, the teen wolves would attend high school. The elders and Willa were still unsure about allowing the pups to enter elementary and middle school, so it would only be the teens attending.  
The first day back after Prawn was an awkward one. Most people had accepted the fact that werewolves were a part of life, but there were still some people who had doubts about them. Because it was their first official day they got their schedules, and that was where the problem layed.  
“I don’t have any classes with Willa.” Wyatt was sitting in a group with Zed, Addison, Eliza, and the wolves. Willa’s head shot up in alarm and the rest of the wolves looked nervously around.  
“The nerve of them!” Willa stood up so fast the table shook.  
“What’s the problem? Seabrook tends to split up twins so there isn’t confusion in class.” Zed asked cautiously, sensing the nervous energy in the group.  
Wyatt gave Willa a resigned look, “There isn’t an issue. I can deal with it.” He said that last part mostly to Willa. The warning bell rung and Willa almost tripped as she ran over to him. He braced himself as Willa collided into him, giving him a hug.  
“Stay safe little brother, if you need me, screw school rules, come and find me.” With one last small smile she pulled away and sauntered off like nothing happened.  
The day passed by uneventfully, but for every class period that passed, Wyatt grew more and more anxious. He was so stressed that he growled at a poor girl for bumping into him, of course he apologized immediately, but it was enough for Zed to notice.  
“What’s going on with you today, man?” Zed asked concerned.  
Wyatt had struck up an uneasy friendship with the zombie after he explained to him that, no, he did not have a crush on Addison. There was still tension, but it had mostly dissolved. “I-” He was cut off by a shrill ringing of an alarm. His eyes darted around terrified.  
“It’s just the alarm for an earthquake drill, after the fault line split the school they decided to…” Zed trailed off when he noticed Wyatt wasn’t paying any attention to him.  
“Where’s Willa! She needs me! She could be in danger! I need her!” He let out an ear-splitting howl filled with desperation. Immediately several howls answered, but he locked onto one coming from the math classrooms. It was the unmistakable howl of Willa and he took off in that direction. They met halfway and collided with each other, both of their eyes filled with tears. He was able to look up for a second to see Eliza trailing worriedly behind Willa.  
“Help us please.” He mouthed to her. Her eyes filling with determination, she led them away from the crowded hallway, into what he assumed was a storage closet.  
“I’ll let administration know you’re here so they don’t send out a search party.” She darted away, leaving them in a dimly lit space.  
“Wyatt, am I weak?”  
He recoiled slightly at the question. “No! No! No! Willa you are the bravest person I know. You were entrusted with the pack at such a young age and you never once complained. If anything I’m the weak one, I couldn’t even go a day without you.”  
“Wyatt, you are not weak! You are my second-in-command, the beta. So what if you get a little anxious without me around, you are still powerful.”  
He chuckled and leaned into her side, “I’ll stop saying I’m weak when you do.”  
“Deal.”  
After a few moments, his mouth grew into a smile, “So Eliza, huh.”  
Her gaze turned deadly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“It’s just that she seemed really worried about you, I think you should ask her out.”  
Willa punched him in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed this one. I was a bit hesitant about using the twin excuse to separate them, because I didn't want it to come across as lazy, but it's true. My school would use this excuse to separate twins.  
> The little Willa x Eliza is dedicated to the commenter on the first chapter. I didn't express Willa's anxiety in the way they wanted me to but I hope it was still good.  
> Also p.s. follow me on Tumblr @royalsareinvincible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was going to be multiple one-shots but I have terrible motivation so it might end up being just one. No pairings yet but I'm open to anything, so any suggestions would be great!


End file.
